Fourteen
by Volcanic Lily
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's "Fifteen."  While watching a new music video, Amy is surprised to see how much it seems to resemble her experience in the clue hunt.  Mentions of Ian/Amy from Book 3, but not really an Ian/Amy story.


**A/N: Hola, everyone! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction. Enjoy! (Disclaimer: I wish I owned _The 39 Clues_. Sadly- but maybe for the best- I don't.)**

"_You take a deep breath, and you walk through the doors._

_It's the morning of the very first day._

_You walk by those people you ain't seen in a while,_

_Try and stay out of everybody's way."_

The music video began by showing a nervous-looking Taylor Swift walking into a large building. She passed by various people, old and young, who looked at her with apparent recognition in their eyes, but she kept her head down.

_"It's your freshman year, but you're gonna be here_

_For who knows how many years, from town to town,_

_Hoping a certain handsome boy will wink at you and say,_

_'You know, I think I've seen you around before.'"_

Now, the screen displayed pictures of Taylor posing near several famous landmarks from all around the world, followed by a clip of a very handsome boy with dark hair winking at her and causing her to grin and giggle like a lovestruck schoolgirl.

_"'Cause when you're fourteen and somebody acts like they love you,_

_You're gonna believe them,_

_And when you're fourteen, feeling like there's everything to figure out,_

_Well, count to ten, take it in-_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be…_

_At fourteen."_

Now, Taylor and the boy were sitting outside on a green, grassy lawn, chatting away. Suddenly, he reached out to hold her hand. She shyly looked up at him and smiled.

It cut to a clip of Taylor poring over a piece of paper and looking very confused. Slowly, she closed her eyes, took several deep breaths, then opened them again and beamed.

_"You're running 'round with your brother and your au pair,_

_And soon enough you're close friends,_

_Running from the other guys who think they're so cool._

_You'll be out of here as soon as you can!"_

Taylor, a ten- or eleven-year-old blonde boy who portrayed her brother, and an older girl with spiky hair were shown laughing together and high-fiving each other. The next moment, they were running away from a mob of furious people that included the boy who was Taylor's on-screen crush.

_"And then you've got your very first crush and you're falling hard,_

_But you feel like flying,_

_And your brother's waiting up, and you're hoping he's the one,_

_But you're crying in your room when the dream ends,_

_When the dream ends."_

Taylor Swift and the good-looking boy were holding hands, smiling at each other as they stood outside her door, with the sun setting in a beautiful array of colors behind them. As she finally walked inside, she found that her brother was waiting for her, arms crossed and scowling.

The following scene showed Taylor crying miserably on her bed with several tissue boxes surrounding her. Nearby stood her brother, cracking his knuckles as he glared at a picture of the handsome boy that lay at the top of his sister's garbage can.

_"'Cause when you're fourteen and somebody acts like they love you,_

_You're gonna believe them,_

_When you're fourteen and your first kiss_

_Makes your head spin 'round,_

_But in your life you'll do things greater than_

_Dating the boy who's got everything-_

_But I didn't know it at fourteen."_

A hazy-edged flashback showed the boy leaning in to kiss a stunned, wide-eyed Taylor. But the memory faded away, replaced by a video of Taylor shaking her head and walking away from the boy, who was happily encircled by stacks of money.

_"When all you wanted was to be wanted,_

_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now._

_Back then, I swore I was gonna marry him someday,_

_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine-_

_Right after I gave everything I had to a boy_

_Who changed his mind and made me cry."_

The camera slowly zoomed in on the singer as she sat solitary on a hilltop, gazing up at the night sky as she sang the words to the song.

_"'Cause when you're fourteen and somebody acts like they love you,_

_You're gonna believe them,_

_And when you're fourteen, don't forget to look before you fall._

_I've found time can heal most anything_

_And someday, you'll find who you're supposed to be._

_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fourteen."_

The handsome boy strode up to Taylor, bearing a bouquet of lovely red roses. But she walked right past him in the other direction. The camera zoomed out, showing that she had previously been standing at the edge of a high cliff.

The music video ended with Taylor onstage, singing to a room full of people, including her brother and au pair, her former crush, and the people who had been shown earlier as the angry mob chasing her. As she sang the final notes of the song, she was smiling.

"_Your very first day..._

_Take a deep breath, girl,_

_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors…."_

"That was the debut of the music video for Taylor Swift's new song, 'Fourteen,'" the pretty brunette with the microphone said to the camera. "So, Taylor, your songs are usually inspired by your real life. So what exactly was the inspiration for this?"

Taylor laughed, fingering the Janus crest medallion around her neck as she said into the mike, "Actually, it's something that happened to my friend last fall." The singer smiled a bit sheepishly. "I didn't actually tell her that I was writing a song about it, so… Surprise, Amy!"

From her seat on the couch next to her younger brother, almost-fifteen-year-old Amy Cahill almost spit out her Mountain Dew. Beside her, Dan stared at the television set with his mouth agape.

"Did she just say 'Amy?'" he spit out at last.

Amy nodded mutely.

"And did that song sound like it was talking about the clue hunt and stuff?" he went on. "When did you tell her this? No, better question: when did you even meet _Taylor Swift_?"

She rolled her eyes at him, although her face was still pale. "At one of those Cahill peace meetings that Uncle Fiske took us to. _You_ probably don't remember because you were too busy chasing Natalie around with a spider."

Dan laughed. "Good times, good times," he said with a grin. Slowly, the corners of his mouth turned back down again. "But still, I can't believe you _told _her all that stuff! If she's a Cahill, the clue hunt thing isn't that bad, but you told her about _Ian Cobra_?"

Thankfully not blushing, Amy said, "You know, she writes all those songs about love and breakups and things. She was talking about some of her experiences with guys, and I just wanted to make conversation."

He paused. At last, he said, "Cool, so she writes about real life stuff. Think you could introduce me to her? We could write a song together called 'My Sister the Love Alien.'"

Amy tried not to crack a smile and failed. "Or maybe 'My Brother Is a Dweeb,'" she shot back teasingly.

At that moment, Nellie walked into the room, her earbuds in her ears.

"Hey, guys," she said, looking from brother to sister with an amused expression. "Have you heard Taylor Swift's new song yet? It sure sounds kinda familiar…."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please, if you notice anything I can improve on in my writing, feel free to point it out to me in a review. I would actually appreciate it so I can get better with time. Thank you! :)**


End file.
